


The Keep-up

by orphan_account



Series: Boss [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, One-Sided Relationship, Overthinking, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rumors, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since the <em>incident</em> but that day seems to follow you around everywhere. Oh wait, no, those are just the stares of everyone at the BSHCI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what kind of writing you guys like to see from me so please let me know!!! This fic will have minimal dialogue and lots of internal monologues, and I have no clue how you guys feel about that!!! SO please let me know :D  
> And as always, if you have any ideas, prompts, or suggestions for this series (at any point in it) or if you have prompts in general, comment below!!

You always always, always made sure to look well put-together when you left your apartment, especially when it came to going to work, but lately you have been more conscious than usual. You do mirror checks as often as you can to make sure your hair is in place and your makeup hasn't run. You keep your lipstick evenly applied and off your teeth and you keep the neckline of your shirt straightened and buttoned up. 

Two weeks ago, you had all but stumbled out of Frederick Chilton's office only to have Bethanny, the secretary, and Julia, the assistant, stare and smirk at you as you ducked out of the room and to the nearest washroom. It was a single room and you were able to take your time to fix yourself up without the fear of someone else walking in and seeing you in the state you were. You wanted to turn back time and redo the entire visit to Chilton's office. This time, you would be cold straight through the entire visit and you would not let him kiss you and you would definitely not fuck him.

But you couldn't do that. All you could do was fix yourself up. You couldn't believe that you had forgotten about Julia and Bethanny! And you still can't believe you were in such a hurry to get out of there that you barely even put your clothes back on. Even if they didn't jump to conclusions about what was going on in the office by the sounds they undoubtably heard, they would still have known what happened by seeing the condition you were in. Your shirt's hem bunched around your stomach, showing a sliver of skin, and your skirt not completely straight but rather turned a bit to the side, your blazer and purse thrown carelessly over your arm, your hair messy and your makeup smudged. You wanted to weep at the sight of yourself in the washroom mirror. You never wanted anyone to see you that way again.

So now you make sure you look perfectly presentable at all times. You also like to think that it keeps everyone from wondering whether or not you just came from a meeting at Chilton's office. 

Because yes, everyone knew about what happened by now and 'meeting' was what they called it in front of you, behind your back, and in front of Chilton. The difference is that he's ignorant to these things and you doubt that he has any clue what the workers are all talking about. He probably thinks that the gossip is leftover from the inmate attacking you. 

Work had quickly become something you dreaded, which is a pity because you were always so enthusiastic about your job. Now, however, all you could focus on was the way people looked at you. Some so bold that they would approach you and straight up ask you about how it was like fucking your boss. Others implied it through plays on their words, but it was just as bad because you both knew what the conversation was really about. 

It was through this that you got the most accurate updates on what people were saying about you. That you were some sort of whore - someone who is fucking the boss to get benefits. Or that you had been trying to seduce him since day one because he fascinated you. That you slept with him in order to get the job in the first place. That he was the one who seduced you so you wouldn't sue the hospital. That you slept with him out of gratitude for his firing Frank.

That last one especially hurt. You were infuriated that Chilton would fire him and you had called Frank yourself as soon as you heard with a mouth full of apologies. He, of course, tried to brush it off like it was nothing. Despite his saying it wasn't your fault and that he really was angrier at Dr. Chilton, you could just hear the resentment in his voice. He had been quick to excuse himself and hang up on you, making a point to comment on how he needs to pass out resumes. It was awful and it made you feel so much worse about the assault on you. All you could think about was how he had left you a message the morning after the assault, apologizing profusely and trying to make you laugh. He did not deserve to be fired for this at all and the situation definitely did not help how you viewed Chilton.

Now you are so angry and frustrated and upset and sad about everything and there does not seem to be any sort of escaping the situation. Especially with how Chilton has been behaving ever since the incident. The change doesn’t make sense. The only other time he was ever gentle with you was when he held you that awful night at the staff party and that was not sexual and only lasted a few minutes and he had gone back to normal - whatever 'normal' was for him - at work and the both of you had some sort of unspoken agreement to never talk about that. Now he is texting you and asking how you are and asking to speak with you. He will try so hard to catch your eye as he walks by reception, which he does much more often than necessary. He slows his pace when he sees you and wills you to look at him, but you never do. Whenever you hear his cane getting closer, you grab something that makes you look busy and you keep your eyes on it until the click-clack of the cane is gone again. Sometimes, Chilton even comes straight up to the desk and tries to talk to you with the pretence of waiting for a certain doctor. When this happens, you avoid eye contact, give him short answers to long questions, and start making calls instead of talking to him. 

He doesn't let up, though. He's like some obnoxious teenager who thinks the world of himself and it's driving you insane. And the fluttering in your stomach whenever you think of the last time you were with him certainly doesn't calm you down. You are constantly catching yourself thinking and daydreaming about him. Just the other night, you had a dream about him and you had woken up smiling. The smile quickly turned into a scowl once your conscious brain kicked in. You have to constantly remind yourself that Chilton doesn't actually care about you. Nothing he has done or said has ever been good for you. Never has he considered how you might feel. He just takes what he wants and picks up the pieces afterwards if he feels like it. 

That still doesn't stop you from fantasizing about his lips or his eyes or his hands or…

No! Stop! This can't be you! You can't be the girl who falls for your boss. Only disaster could come from falling for a man who cares about no one but himself and thinks he can control you (and who holds a position in which controlling you wouldn't be all that difficult). It was best to distance yourself from him as much as you possibly could, but it was hard when you felt like he was watching you every chance he could. 

And so you pass your days feeling grim and count all the times someone has given you a sideways glance throughout the day. You seriously are considering buying a clicker for this. It shouldn't matter to you, but living like this can really wear you down. Thankfully, there are some coworkers who don't think the worst of you. Jordan is one of them and, being so popular with the other faculty members, he wasn't afraid to stand up for you. You thank him when he does but assure him that it isn't necessary, that it'll all blow over soon enough.

"Yea, sure," he says laughing, "Like anything crazier than the administrator banging the receptionist will happen!" 

You scowl. "You certainly have a way with words, Jordan."

He shrugs. "Yea, well I can't say I really expected what happened."

You groan. "I definitely didn't say I expected it either."

The two of you finished your shifts at the same time today and are walking through the parking lot to your cars. "So, how exactly did it happen?" he asks.

You pause, pondering what to tell him. He only knows about you sleeping with him that one time, and you are not so sure you want to tell him that this started months ago. "I don't know," you say timidly. "He just kissed me and it went from there." 

"So are you saying that if I wanted to hook up with you, all I would have to do was kiss you and you'd be down?" 

You glare at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" he says, laughing. 

You roll your eyes. "You know what, maybe one day I'll tell you exactly what happened."

He raises an eyebrow. "In explicit detail?" 

"Don't be gross."

He laughs. "Fine. One day."

"Right," you agree, "but today is not that day."

The two of you part and you drive home in silence. You want to get home and cook yourself a nice dinner and watch a movie. You have had enough of this day. 

Your phone rings as you enter your apartment. Seeing that it is Chilton, you ignore it until he leaves a voicemail, to which you listen.

\--Hi, this is Frederick--

_Frederick? I thought I made it clear that you were Dr. Chilton to me._

\--I know we aren't exactly speaking right now--

_Oh, you're doing plenty of talking, I'd say._

\--but I really don't like where we've left things off--

_Why? Because it didn't go your way for once!?_

\--Please contact me when you can. I would love to see you. 

A short pause follows, as if he was pondering whether he had anything else to say, before you hear the click of him hanging up.

You drop your phone on the kitchen counter and get out the ingredients you need for cooking.


	2. Love to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stop thinking about your boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit different but I hope you enjoy :D

You change into a comfy t-shirt and underwear before starting in the kitchen, but it is hard for you to focus on your cooking. You had done some special shopping last night to buy all the ingredients for the chicken and spinach Alfredo pasta you had wanted to make. It was one of your favourite dishes that you got from your grandmother, but you didn't make it often because it was such a long process. You had decided to set tonight aside and not make plans with friends so that you could cook a nice dish for yourself but, instead, Chilton flooded your mind and you find yourself staring into the distance as the knife stayed motionless between slices of onions. You keep dazing out on what you are supposed to be doing. It takes you five minutes after the water had started to boil to even put the pasta into the pot and realize that you had completely forgotten about the salt. 

You groan, annoyed at yourself and at Chilton. He was so infuriating and you don't want to talk to him, but you can't stop thinking about him. He was like one of those dumb songs you hear on the radio that you hate but can't deny that it's catchy. Then the more you hear it, the more it grows on you until you catch yourself whistling it mindlessly while you run your errands. Frederick Chilton is like that. He's an asshole but once you got a taste of him, you just found yourself wanting more and more of him. And now, you're constantly thinking about him. He is stuck in your head. 

And in this case, he is  _literally_ stuck in your head. You keep hearing his voice in your mind:  _Hi, this is Frederick._

 _Hi, this is Frederick_.

_Hi, this is Frederick._

You let out a sigh of exasperation as you cube the chicken. You didn't understand him. All he wanted from you was to use you, but now he suddenly seems to be incapable of leaving you alone. It doesn't make any sense. And from what you've seen of him, he sure doesn't seem to have the capacity to treat a woman with any respect. Maybe he's just enjoying the chase. 

You angrily toss the cubed chicken and cut-up veggies into a pan to fry, groaning as a bunch of them fell onto the stove itself and couple landed on the floor.  _I seriously need to calm down,_ you think as you pick up and rinse the fallen foods and put them back into the pan. You stir the food for a moment before turning the heat to low and stepping back from the heat. You close your eyes and take deep breaths in an effort to calm your anxiety. You try to think about soothing sounds to help out: bubbling brooks, rain on window sills, crunchy autumn leaves, Chilton's voice…

_I would love to see you._

_I would love to see you._

_I would love to see you._

Your hand wanders to your phone and you play the message, the speaker held tightly against your ear.

_Hi, this is Frederick. I know we aren't exactly speaking right now but-_

You abruptly stop the message. That's right. You aren't speaking with him, so there is no need to hear him. Why do you even feel the need? You turn back to cooking.

Ten minutes later, as you are adding in the sauce, you realize that you're hearing his voice in your head again.

_Love to see you._

_Love to see you._

_Love to..._

This is insane!!!! Why can't you get him out of your head?! 

You throw your spoon down in frustration and grab your phone. Sometimes when a song is stuck in your head, it helps to get it out by listening to it. Other times, it makes it get even more ingrained in your head, but you have to try, at least. You replay the message. 

_Hi, this is Frederick. I know we aren't exactly speaking right now but I really don't like where we've left things off. Please contact me when you can. I would love to see you._

You let out a soft sigh. His voice had some strange sort of soothing nature to it. You replay the message.

_Hi, this is Frederick..._

You close your eyes and picture his face as he speaks. His brows furrowed, casting a shadow over his big, deep-set eyes. His lips turned down at the corners, making his chin jut out. His one hand restless on his cane and the other running anxiously over his stomach, where the scar is.

You replay the message.

_Hi, this is Frederick..._

Your lips part and your breathing starts to quicken as you listen to him speak. You imagine him standing in front of you as he says this, his warm breath falling against your skin and his eyes watching you attentively as you hear what he has to say.

You reply the message.

_Hi, this is Frederick..._

You replay the message.

_I really don't like where we've left things off..._

Again.

… _aren't speaking right now but I really don't like where we've left things off..._

Again.

_…when you can. I would love to see you._

_I would love to see you._

_Love to see you._

_Love._

_You._

Your eyes pop open when you finally hear the sizzling. You drop your phone and rush to move the pan off the heat, but it is too late. One stir from your spoon shows you that the meal is completely charred. You turn off the heat and throw out the ruined food, angry and frustrated. Angry with yourself, angry with Chilton, angry about the entire situation. 

Oh well. Guess you'll just have to order a pizza.

You clean up the kitchen and figure you could always cook this recipe on the weekend. You pick up your phone from the floor and walk over to the living room. You sit with the keypad out to call your favourite pizza place, but instead, you end up dialling voicemail again. This time, Chilton's voice stirs something in the pit of your stomach. You let out a trembling breath as you listen to the message again and again. Your hand moves on its own accord to your panties. You press your fingers hard against your clit through the fabric, sighing as you replay the message with your other hand.

You lean back against the sofa, dropping the phone onto the cushions as the message continues to play softly through the speakers, the sound muffled. 

You bite your lip as you lower your underwear off onto the floor. Your fingers press against your bare, swollen clit and you sigh contently as you start rubbing yourself in small circles, your hips grinding against the movements. 

You picture Chilton standing above you with his legs between your spread out knees. You picture him watching you from that close with that serious, stern look on his face that he always has on. You picture seeing his erection grow and strain against the fabric of his dress pants. You picture him telling you to rub faster.

"Yes sir," you whisper to the imaginary man standing above you. You press hard against your clit and start rubbing it faster. Your mouth falls open and your chest begins to heave. "Oh, oh god…"

You grind restlessly against your own hand and pretend that it is Chilton's. Of course, his hands are so nice and large that they would feel so much  _better_ than just the pleasure you are giving yourself. You lower your fingers down into your soaking, swollen cunt. You groan loudly as you force three fingers in at once, wanting to be filled up completely. You imagine Chilton thrusting his fingers into you suddenly and sharply as he watches you with frenzied eyes. You grab onto the cushions as you curl your fingers roughly inside you, all the while picturing him standing above you. 

You fall onto the sofa so you are lying on your back against the cold fabric. You think about Chilton wrapping a hand firmly around your neck as he fucks you, fast and deep. You finger yourself harder and harder as your thighs tremble. Your legs begin to spasm and your back arches at the pleasure. "Yes, yes, yes, oh!!" You cry out, unable to help yourself. "Yes, Dr. Chilton, yes!" 

You turn over on the couch and fall to the ground, but even still, you do not stop. You rest on your knees and forearm as your other hand continues to pleasure you. The scene changes and you imagine Chilton kneeling behind you, thrusting hard as he puts pressure on your back with his hands. You imagine him pulling your head back with your hair as you whine and whimper. You imagine him slapping your ass hard as he continues his erratic thrusts.

You cry out as you feel your orgasm approaching. Your knees and arm give out and you fall down to the floor completely, writhing and rutting against your hand as you feel the floor cold against your cheek and legs. You moan as you finally come around your fingers. You picture Chilton standing above you with a smug expression on his face as you fall apart in front of him. Your pussy clenches around your fingers as the pleasure spreads through you, your breaths heavy and laboured. You lay motionless on the floor, your fingers still inside you and your face still against the floor. It takes you a few minutes to recover and sit up. 

You bury your face in your hands and try to calm your hammering heart. No, no, no! This was not what was supposed to happen! Do you seriously have no self control? As much as you would like, you can't blame this  _all_ on Chilton. You drop your hands and turn solemnly to the phone sitting on your couch. The voice recording asking you whether you wanted to replay or delete the message is still playing. You delete the message before opening your texts. 

You may not feel like it, but it was abundantly clear that the time had come for you to speak with Frederick Chilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions :) <3


	3. We Should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss can't stop thinking about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!! It was very fun to write :)  
> It's also longer than the other two, but I figured cutting it in half would have made two chapters that were ridiculously short and cut off at weird places

He had spoken with Bethanny and Julia soon after the rumours started going around about you sleeping with him. Well, they weren't really rumours, but Frederick called them that to keep up appearances. It was no use to deny having sex with you in his office that day after the incident, so he didn't bother. Instead, he sat behind his desk and looked from Bethanny to Julia and asked them if they had anything to ask or say to him. They shook their heads no.

"Really? It sure seems like you both had plenty to say about me to everyone else," Frederick had said coolly. 

The women shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Well, there wasn't much to ask, Dr. Chilton," Bethanny was the older of the two and had been working for Frederick much longer than Julia. It was no surprise that she would be the bolder one. "I don't mean to disrespect you in any way, but it was extremely obvious what had happened in your office," she had told him.

"I understand that," said Frederick, looking down his nose at her. "But I would have appreciated you coming to me about the matter instead of spreading it throughout the entire hospital. It's quite irritating to know that my employees are more concerned about my sex life than about their duties." 

Bethanny nodded, dejected at his cold tone. "Yes, sir." 

"We only told a couple of people, sir," Julia chimed in. "Couldn't have been more than three or four."

"No, but you knew damn well that news like this would travel with velocity," Frederick had snapped. "Don't think I don't know what everyone is saying about me."

The women didn't say anything for a moment, so Frederick spoke again.

"I am accustomed by now to having people talk about me," he said in a low voice. "I am not loved around here and I know it. I don't care about it, either, because this has been the way it is for years. You can say whatever you want about me and spread whichever rumours you'd like. I've heard it all before." He leaned in on his elbows towards the women sitting in front of him. "But this is not just about me. You've dragged  _her_ into all of this, and you had no right to do that. She's sweet and kind and friendly. She's enthusiastic and cares about everyone here. She is well-liked and she is good at her job. She does not deserve to have the entire hospital calling her a slut."

Bethanny frowned and shook her head. "You're absolutely right, sir," she said. 

"We should have left things alone," Julia agreed. 

"Yes, you should have," Frederick said, not softening his tone at all. "Now please get back to work."

The assistant and secretary seemed surprised. They had heard, like everyone else, about Frank's being fired and they had expected that to be their fate as well. The two murmured another set of apologies, which Frederick dismissed with a wave of his hand, and left. 

After the door of his office had closed, he buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had wanted to fire both of them, but he couldn't have done that because he didn't have enough of a reason to. It could easily bite him in the butt if either of them decided to sue him for wrongful dismissal. But more than that, he knew you would hate him if he fired them. He already felt bad about getting rid of Frank (who deserved it in his eyes). 

But the difference was that he wasn't in denial anymore. No, Frederick knew how he felt now and he wasn't afraid of it anymore. 

Nine days later, Frederick sits at his kitchen table, staring at the phone in his hand. Earlier that day, he had tried to call you. He made sure to do so after you had already left work so that you wouldn't be disturbed. As he had suspected, you did not pick up so he had left a voicemail. 

He wonders if you could tell when he spoke that he had practiced what he was going to say over and over and over again. He hates being so nervous, but he has made a promise to himself not to let that stop him. 

He hadn't thought that he would have started wanting you, but in the days after your mishap in the infirmary, he had woken up with you on his mind. It was the first time in so long that thoughts other than revenge against Hannibal Lecter had greeted him first thing in the morning. And it had terrified him. 

Frederick felt himself slowly going back to the way he used to be and he was terrified of becoming so weak and pathetic again, of becoming vulnerable. Of becoming a victim again. He had decided that he would never be prey again and the hostility and hatred that he had felt during his waking hours were what made him feel strong and like a changed man. He didn't care that he was not as physically capable as he used to be. 

After his facial injury had healed, it was this anger that had fuelled his actions, including everything he had done to you. You were the perfect outlet but he had never expected for you to become anything more than that. But when the image of your face had greeted him that morning, he had smiled before he remembered himself. You had made him forget all that had been done to him for the first time in so long and it was overwhelming, the gratefulness he had towards you. It had been the morning of the day that he had planned on speaking to you and asking how you were doing. The nerves he got, along with the excitement that came with the prospect of seeing you had felt… nice. Almost human. He had not expected to love having more on his mind than revenge. He had expected that feeling like this would have made him feel weak. But then again, maybe he just had forgotten how such feelings felt altogether. It had been years since he felt this way about anyone, and the feeling was growing stronger with every passing day.

And this was how he had decided that he wanted you. And to prove to himself and to everyone that he was not the man he used to be, that he was ten times better than the man he used to be, he decided to give it his all to get you. And that meant not giving up.

And so he sits, staring at his phone, waiting for you to return his call, but the phone stays still and silent. It had been only about an hour since he left the message, but he figured that if you haven't responded by now, you aren't planning to respond at all. With a dejected sigh, Frederick walks upstairs. He feels defeated, but he doesn't want to give up, even if it has been two weeks since you last gave him any attention. He just wishes that he hadn't kissed you the last time you were together. Maybe that had been what scared you off. 

Deciding that he needed a shower, he undresses himself in his bedroom and leaves his phone on the bed. He turns on the shower in his bathroom and steps in when the water is nice and warm. He can't take his mind off you. 

He thinks about the crease that appears between your shoulder blades when you arch your back. He thinks about the way your hands wrap around his wrists when he touches you. He thinks about the soft whimpers and loud gasps you make. The way your mouth falls open at his thrusts. The way you move your hips against him to make sure you get as much of him as you can. The way you wrap your lips around his length and take him slowly before picking up speed. God, he loves how you get. 

But that's not all. He loves your body in general, not just when it comes to sex. He loves the scars that cover your knees, indicating how much you've fallen as a child. He loves the soft skin of your breasts and the line of sweat beneath them. He loves the pout of your lips and the curl of your lashes over those amazing eyes. He loves how your hair feels both against his skin and when it's weaved itself through his fingers. He loves every part of you and it shocks him that he barely even looked at you until he got you alone. And the way you respond to his touches, how you wrap your legs around him every chance you get, the way you plead with your words and with your eyes... he just can't get enough of you. 

But, dear god, your smile is so beautiful. He's been itching for you to smile at him, to laugh with him the way he's seen you laugh with everyone else. He wants to have you joke with him, to talk with him, to be yourself around him. For you to stand straight in front of him instead of hunching over as if waiting for some sort of punishment. He wants you to relax and not worry when he's around, but he can't blame you for the way you act in front of him. He purposely conditioned you to be scared of him through the way he uses you so it is no wonder why you never know how to behave in front of him in a non-sexual situation. It was just what he had set out to do but not what he wanted anymore. Now he wants to get to know the girl he's noticed outside of all the sex. The girl that Jordan and Frank know. The girl who likes art and music. The girl with ink-stained fingers, the girl with the care-free hairstyles, the girl with the laugh lines. He would be lying if he said he hadn't listened in on your conversations over the microphones he had in his hospital. The problem was that he didn't have any installed in the lobby so he has had to keep an eye out for you speaking with anyone in other places in the hospital, but that just made him feel guilty for spying on you (though not guilty enough to stop doing it). 

That was how he got to know what your laugh sounds like properly. That's how he got to know how you greet your friends, your speaking habits, the phrases you liked to use, the amount of sarcasm you used, and the types jokes you found funny and which you found offensive. He had tried to approach you many times with all these mental notes that he had made, but you ignored him. 

He likes to think of you as you were two weeks ago, when you had run your hands over his bare chest and back so softly and gasped into his mouth as he pleasured you. He likes to think of the way you had whimpered his name against his lips as your breath quivered. The way you pulled his head to your chest as you gasped and the way you had looked at him, almost as if you wanted him.

Almost.

Frederick groans and leans his hands against the shower tiles. He looks down at his hard dick, annoyed with himself. Yes, it has been 14 days since he had sex, but that isn't why he misses you! But still, it's nearly impossible to think about you and not think about being intimate with you.

He sighs softly as the warm water drums pleasantly against his sensitive skin. He definitely doesn't want to stop thinking about you so why bother trying to will his erection away? He closes his eyes and imagines you standing in front of him in the shower, the water droplets clinging onto your lashes and stuck hanging on the tip of your nose. The stream of the shower would run down your shoulders, over your collar bones and between your breasts in cascades. He lets out a sigh as he wraps his hand around his shaft, spreading the precome around with his thumb before giving it a nice, long pull. He imagines you on your knees, slowly taking him into your mouth and sucking gently. 

Leaning one hand against the wall in front of him, Frederick starts pumping his dick, slowly and gently, wanting the fantasy to last awhile. He moans softly as he pictures you licking your way down his length and over his balls. You looking up at him between flicks of your tongue and sucks, your eyes wide and lusting for him. He gives his balls a squeeze before wrapping his hand back around his shaft. He begins pumping faster, imagining you as you bounce on your heels to pleasure him, your head bobbing and your fist pumping. "Fuck…" 

Frederick steps forward quickly to lean his head against the wall as he continues the movements around his cock. His strokes get shorter and faster as he pictures you pinned against the wall as he fucks you, eyes closed, mouth open, hands spread out on the wall behind you. One leg on the floor to hold you up as Frederick has the other held up at his side by the back of your knee. He imagines the sounds you would make, the sharp gasps as the water splatters onto your chest. "Fuck, I want you," he gasps out as his knees grow weak underneath him. "I want you so b- _ad_ , ahh!" He thrusts his hips into his hand, feeling out of control as his breath continues to get shallower and shallower.

Feeling completely drunk, he lowers himself to his knees on the shower floor, doubling over as his hand pumps erratically around his cock. "Oh my god," he grunts. You're still all he can think about as he pictures you on your stomach and elbows, your back pressed to his chest as he thrusts into you over and over. The sound of flesh against water and porcelain would be so fucking intoxicating. He wants you in his arms so badly. It's all he wants as he clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. He leans his weight on one hand as he continues to thrust into his fist until he finally comes. He lets out a groan of satisfaction fixed with frustration as his semen spills onto the wet shower floor, quickly mixing with the water and following it down the drain.

He stays on his knees for a few minutes as he catches his breath and his heart slows. He pays attention to the water droplets hitting his back and shoulders to help calm him down. The rhythm is soothing, and soon enough, Frederick picks himself up and turns off the water. He dries himself off and changes into pyjamas. He feels worse now than he had before. All he can think about now was how much harder it was becoming for him to walk by your desk every morning to have you stare at anything but him until he had left the lobby. He still didn't quite understand what it was that scared you away. 

Or maybe he did but he just was holding onto false hope. He doesn't like to think that you hated him but he knows that it's a likely possibility, and he can't blame you if you do. After all that he's done? It seems completely reasonable for you to cut off contact as soon as he showed interest. Maybe he should just stop chasing you since you've been so clear that you don't want him. 

Dejected, Frederick walks to his bed, figuring he could just order in some food and throw himself into work before calling it a night. He picks up his cellphone and sees that he has a message from you. His heart speeds up when he reads it. 

 _You're right._  It reads.  _We should talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any scenarios you would like to see happen between these two, please leave a comment below! Also, let me know if you have any ideas about the talk that'll happen next :D  
> I'm curious to know what you guys expect. How do you think reader will react and how do you think Frederick will behave? Where do you think it'll take place? What will end up happening? How will they be feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all you lovely people :D


End file.
